Ginnifer Goodwin
| DOB=May 22, 1978 | birthplace=Memphis, Tennessee, USA | imdb_id=http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0329481/ }} Jennifer Michelle "Ginnifer" Goodwin is one of the main actors of Once Upon a Time, portraying the dual role of Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White. Biography 'Early life' Goodwin was born Jennifer Michelle Goodwin in Memphis, Tennessee, on May 22, 1978, to Tim Goodwin, who formerly owned and operated a recording studio, and his wife, Linda, a former educator. She changed her name from "Jennifer" to "Ginnifer" to distinguish her name, and to assist in pronunciation of her name, in her regional dialect. Her younger sister, Melissa Goodwin, is a stop-motion animator on shows such as the Emmy award-winning Robot Chicken, on which Ginnifer herself has also appeared as voice talent. Goodwin was affiliated with the North American Federation of Temple Youth and was active in BBYO at the Jewish Community Center in Memphis growing up; she had a bat mitzvah. After graduating from Lausanne Collegiate School in 1996, Goodwin attended Hanover College (majoring in Theatre) for one year before moving on to Boston University's College of Fine Arts, where she received a "Bachelor of Fine Arts in Acting" with honors in 2001. 'Career' Goodwin first had roles in the popular NBC television programs Law & Order and Ed before appearing in the Comedy Central television movie Porn 'n Chicken. She later had substantial roles in the films Mona Lisa Smile, Win a Date with Tad Hamilton!, Walk the Line — in which she portrayed Vivian Liberto, Johnny Cash's first wife — and Birds of America. She also played Dori Dumchovic in the dark comedy Love Comes to the Executioner. Goodwin played a leading role as Margene Heffman, the third wife in a polygamous family, on the HBO original series Big Love, which concluded on March 20, 2011. She also starred as Gigi in He's Just Not That into You, which was released in February 2009. For this role, she received a nomination for the "People's Choice Award for Breakout Movie Actress". In April 2009, she began filming Ramona and Beezus. In 2008, MaxMara honored Goodwin with a "Face of the Future" award, an award recognizing up and coming women in film. In 2011, Goodwin was cast to play the starring role of Mary Margaret Blanchard, a teacher in Storybrooke, Maine, who is actually Snow White, in the revisionist fantasy adventure television program Once Upon a Time, which debuted on ABC. In 2013, Goodwin confirmed on her Twitter account that she would be portraying the role of Gwen on Disney's animated series Sofia the First. Later that year, she starred in the TV movie Killing Kennedy, an adaptation of the 2012 novel of the same name. 'Personal life' Goodwin was a vegan and a spokesperson for Farm Sanctuary's "Adopt-A-Turkey Project" in 2009, having adopted a whole flock herself. She revealed on Jimmy Kimmel's show that she gave up being a vegan after experiencing undisclosed health issues. Not long after meeting him on set, Goodwin engaged romantic relationship with fellow Once Upon a Time co-star and on-screen husband Josh Dallas. In 2013, the couple announced their engagement and that they were currently expecting their first child. They married on April 12, 2014 and their son, Oliver Finlay Dallas, was born on May 29, 2014. Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the actor. BTS 103 01.png BTS 103 03.png BTS 103 05.png BTS 103 07.png BTS 103 08.png BTS 103 09.png BTS 107 01.png BTS 107 03.png BTS 107 04.png BTS 107 05.png BTS 107 06.png BTS 107 07.png BTS 107 08.png BTS 107 09.png BTS 107 10.png BTS 107 17.png BTS 107 19.png BTS 110 01.png BTS 110 02.png BTS 110 03.png BTS 110 06.png BTS 110 07.png BTS 110 08.png BTS 110 09.png BTS 110 10.png BTS 110 11.png BTS 111 01.png BTS 111 02.png BTS 111 06.png BTS 111 07.png BTS 111 09.png BTS 111 11.png BTS 113 01.png BTS 113 02.png BTS 113 03.png BTS 113 05.png BTS 115 01.png BTS 115 02.png BTS 116 01.png BTS 121 02.png BTS 201 01.png BTS 203 08.png BTS 203 09.png BTS 203 10.png BTS 203 11.png BTS 205 09.png BTS 205 11.png BTS 205 12.png BTS 207 01.png BTS 207 02.png BTS 207 06.png BTS 208 01.png BTS 208 02.png BTS 208 03.png BTS 209 16.png BTS 210 04.png BTS 212 01.png BTS 213 02.png BTS 213 04.png BTS 213 05.png BTS 213 09.png BTS 213 10.png BTS 213 11.png BTS 213 15.png BTS 213 16.png BTS 215 09.png BTS 215 10.png BTS 215 11.png BTS 219 02.png BTS 220 10.png BTS 301 01.png BTS 301 02.png BTS 301 03.png BTS 301 04.png BTS 301 05.png BTS 301 07.png BTS 301 08.png BTS 301 12.png BTS 301 14.png BTS 301 15.png BTS 301 16.png BTS 301 17.png BTS 301 18.png BTS 413 01.png BTS 413 03.png BTS 413 04.png BTS 416 01.png BTS 416 02.png BTS 416 03.png BTS 416 04.png BTS 416 05.png BTS 416 09.png BTS 416 10.png BTS 418 03.png BTS 421 01.png BTS 421 03.png BTS 421 05.png BTS 421 06.png BTS 421 07.png BTS 421 09.png BTS 422 06.png BTS 422 07.png BTS 422 08.png BTS 422 10.png Category:Main Cast